Song of the Dragon
by DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: (G!P story) Emma Swan is being forced to marry Killian and her parents want to turn her into a woman before they marry her off. Emma decides to run away and start fresh. Granny and Rubyhelp her to escape. Eventual swan queen pairing and new discoveries. Enchanted Forest. Rated M no storybrooke.
1. Chapter 1

Song of the Dragon  
Chapter One

Disclaimers: I do not own OUAT or it's characters. Just my colorful imagination. I got inspired to try something different this time…

A/N; Just a heads up, I had bronchitis for the past two weeks. But now I'm feeling better. Best of all, I just got a new iPad yay! Now I can write more and will get to my older stories and finish them. In the meantime, I also have three new stories in the works.

##########

Snow White was pacing back and forth in the foyer of the great room, wringing her hands and shaking her head fervently as David tried to calm his wife down enough just so he could get a word in. "Please Snow. Tell me what happened. What did Emma do now?"

That was the common mantra these days. If Snow was upset, it was something Emma did to upset the Queen of the White Kingdom.

"She humiliated me! In front of everyone no less! Sir Killian came to meet our daughter before he could begin his courtship of Emma. We were to begin our talks when Emma stormed out of there. I did not raise her to behave like a scoundrel! She wants to behave unladylike and I told her we will have the doctor come make sure she is ready to be Sir Killian's bride. But first she needs to lose that… that abhorrent thing between her legs! She needs to be a lady in every sense of the word and I won't rest until she gets that done with."

David sighed as he nodded. "I will see to it that he is here first thing in the morning to perform the surgery and then we will give her time to heal and during that time she will see we have her best interests at heart and then we will let Killian court our daughter." He promised as he took his wife into his arms and hugged her, kissing her gently.

##########

Emma had a scowl on her face as she listened to her parents planning her surgery and future. Why couldn't they accept her as she was? She did not want anyone coming within a hundred feet from her. She most certainly did not want anybody touching her or taking what she had been born with. For as long as she could remember, her parents had been ashamed of her, ashamed of what she had between her legs. They wanted a daughter. A princess to dress in ball gowns. Not a freak like her. They wanted to wed her off saying they would find a poor young girl who got pregnant, take her in, and once the baby was born, they would pass it off as Emma and Killian's child. To be the next heir. They didn't want Emma to get pregnant with another child like her, an abnormally in their kingdom.

Emma swore right then and there, they would never get the chance to do this to her. She was going to run away tonight and she would never look back again. She would wait until past midnight to make her escape. She'd planned this for some time now. There was no escaping the inevitable. It had to happen tonight.

After packing a few belongings, she snuck down to the kitchen knowing Granny would be there. If there was anyone she'd trusted, it was Granny and her granddaughter, Ruby. They knew what it was like to be outcasts. When Emma was growing up, Granny sometimes acted as her nanny, but she was so much more than that. She was family. When it came to her parents, she never felt that way with them. She remembered a time when Granny said should Emma ever decide to leave, she would have something very important to tell her. Something she had sworn to the Queen that she wouldn't.

Granny always seemed to have a penchant of knowing when Emma was near. She found her easily and dragged her quickly to where they could have some privacy. She locked the door and hugged Emma tightly. Her eyes misty with unshed tears. "Snow came to see me not so long ago. She reprimanded me for helping you and standing by you. She demanded my loyalty or Ruby and I would be banished. She's angry enough as is for Ruby refusing to speak to her ever since Ruby told her off for the way she was treating you. "Oh Emma! Promise me, when you leave, don't look back. When you find your place… should you ever reclaim your birthright, when you find what you're looking for, we will stand behind you every step of the way."

Emma nodded. "I promise. Was… is there anything I need to know? Since I'm leaving and never coming back… what was it that you wanted to tell me? You said my mother made you promise not to tell me." She whispered knowing time was fleeting and she wanted to know what her mother was keeping from her.

Granny moved closer and murmured into her ear. "The Evil Queen… Nothing is as it seems. Find her and give this to her. Don't give it to anyone else." She put a little parcel inside Emma's cloak into her pocket. "The Charmings never deserved to keep you. They had no rights to you at all. You have no idea what you really are… your powers they…" There was a sound coming from outside their locked room. Granny tried to tell Emma more. "Your parents… they're not your flesh and blood…" *clank clank* "You're so much more powerful and your blood is different… your scent… Ruby and I, we knew and…" The clanking sounds got closer to where they were speaking in hushed tones. Granny cursed under her breath. "Take this… get out of here and quickly!" Granny gave Emma some food for her travel and ushered Emma out a side door. "Ruby is at the stables. Go now!"

Emma was reeling from everything she heard Granny say. She tried to make sense out of what she had learned. She didn't have time to think about it now. She needed to focus on making her escape. She ran quickly, keeping to the shadows towards the stables. She would figure out everything once she was safely away from the White kingdom.  
Emma found Ruby where Granny said she would be. The brunette smiled when she saw her and moved to hug her tightly. A few tears escaped from Ruby's eyes.

"Emma, this is it." She smiled sadly, knowing she was going to miss Emma like crazy. She loved the blonde as if she were her own sister. "I switched horses for you. Got one from town earlier when I took your horse to be fitted with new horseshoes and to be prepared for your travels. Got you some supplies and new weapons. I told Tobin to take your prized horse ahead and meet you on the edge of this kingdom with horse feed as well as apples and carrots for him so you're all set. Got you this disguise." She helped Emma to get into those clothes so the soldiers would not recognize their princess and stop her from getting away.

Emma was starting to get nervous. Not because she was about to face a risky road ahead of her. But because there was still so much she wanted to ask Granny. She and Ruby had been a part of her life for so long. A part of her wished Ruby would take the trip with her. But she knew Granny needed her more than she did. She had so many unanswered questions now. She got on the horse after hugging Ruby again. "Thanks Rubes. I need to do this." She chuckled when the other girl didn't want to let go of her.

Ruby let go of her and stepped back as soon as she made sure Emma was disguised enough to make her getaway. As soon as Emma took off, she murmured. "Go get them you beast." It was something she called Emma as long as she could remember.

##########

Emma rode fast and hard as long as she could, wanting to put as much distance as she could as far as possible from those people who called themselves her parents. She sighed with relief when she rode through the gates. Nobody had recognized her at all. As she rode, she thought about everything Granny had shared with her. She was not their flesh and blood?! She couldn't understand why Granny would tell her something like that. If Granny knew, wouldn't Ruby have known too? Emma had so many questions running through her head. But the source of her answers were getting further and further away. If they were not her parents, who gave birth to her? Did her parents get rid of her for being born a freak? Did they not want her? Did they even regret getting rid of her? Did they think about her at all? If she did not belong to the Charmings, why had they kept her if they didn't like what she had between her legs? So many thoughts were running through her mind as she rode.

Soon, Emma felt her horse starting to get tired. She stopped at a creek and allowed her ride to rest and drink some water. She made sure he ate some feed and gave him an apple afterwards. She sat down under a tree and ate some of the food Granny had packed for her. She saved some for later should she get hungry again. They rested for a short time and soon she got back on the horse and they headed deeper into the woods, entering the area that the Charmings had warned her to stay away from which was not far from the edge of their kingdom.

When they finally reached their destination, Emma smiled when she saw her prized steed waiting for her. He was a very handsome horse, she had trained him herself. Originally, her parents had wanted her to get a different horse, but she had chosen this one. After much pleading and more begging, they had relented. Emma never expected much from her parents, but this time, they had given her what she had wanted. They thoughtEmma would give up and then go for the other horse they had picked out for her. But they were surprised when Emma didn't give up. She had actually trained this horse and it was surprisingly a good match for Emma. With Emma getting what she wanted, it was a rare occurrence. They made sure she took lessons ranging from mathematics to history, science and learning different lessons. David had made sure Emma had trained to fight, making sure she would be able to defend herself considering she was different. Of course Snow had not liked it when Emma trained to fight. But she had proved to be the best fighter in their kingdom. Emma smiled as she got off the horse she'd been riding and moved up to her horse, she then patted and rubbed his shoulder. "Drake, you handsome devil. You're happy to see me. Yes you are boy." She chuckled when he nickered happily. She remembered when her "mother" had hated the name she'd given him.

"It's still a very odd name for that colt. If it were me…" she'd trailed off.

But Emma had stood firm. "He's my horse. I get to call him whatever I want to."

Emma smiled at the memories and thanked Tobin for taking care of Drake. She was so happy to have made it this far.

"Anything for you Milady." Tobin took his hat off and bowed his head respectively. "Good luck." He moved to take care of his horse after they moved the supplies over to Drake.

Emma then got on and smiled atTobin again, thanking him once more before she crossed the boundary over to the Evil Queen's domain. There was no turning back now. She'd crossed the point of no return and she wasn't looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

Song of the Dragon

Chapter 2

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Emma has made her escape and now is entering the Evil Queen's domain. What will happen to Granny or Ruby next? Will the Charmings find out they helped Emma to escape? How will the Evil Queen's Soldiers welcome Emma into the kingdom? How will Regina react to meeting the daughter of the Charmings? That is… will Emma or someone else reveal who she is? Lol let's find out.

A/N: so glad everyone is enjoying this story so far. :) Time for a different setting lol

##########

As Emma continued deeper into the Dark kingdom, she could see the villagers hard at work. They stopped whatever they'd been doing, just to stare at the stranger riding into their town, their curiosity piqued. They couldn't help but to notice she rode with the posture of someone royal, yet at the same time, this person didn't want to be recognized. The whispering started as Emma continued into the village just outside the Dark Kingdom. Emma tried not to let it get to her. She continued forward, but still the rumor mill was starting to spin.

She nudged Drake to move faster, wanting to reach the castle before anyone else could stop her. She needed to see the Queen and fast. After all, she had a message for her from Granny. But that wasn't the only reason she wanted to see her. She also wanted to offer her services one way or another. She did not want anyone else to figure out who she was first before having a chance to talk with Regina and explain her circumstances. She no longer saw herself as part of the White Kingdom. Not after what her so-called parents put her through. And ever since Granny hinted to her that she really wasn't their blood daughter, it left her feeling like she needed to find her own place in this world. Emma needed to find out where she belonged and who her real parents were. She needed answers. She didn't want the Queen to think she was actually the daughter of her sworn enemies.

They moved quickly, heading straight for the castle. But then she noticed some of the dark knights forming into a group ahead of her. She cursed under her breath, determination set in as she continued forward. She made sure her parcel from Granny was safely hidden in case they tried something. She tucked it into her boot before the knights could see what she was doing. She wasn't afraid of them. She was more than capable of defending herself. So much more than those approaching men realized. She had a smirk on her face. They had no idea what she was capable of. It was something that set her apart from her former father's best warriors. It had also frightened the Charmings and those who were close to them. Emma had always known she was different from them all. Whenever they tried to make her do something she didn't want to do, she would use it to her advantage. Of all their talk of wanting to fix Emma, this was something they would never be able to fix. They even went so far to trying to rid her of the darkness she had growing inside her. They thought they had succeeded, but Emma knew better. She could feel it deep inside her. In fact, people were warned to stay away from her. That is… until Killian came into the picture. He was probably the only one brave enough to try courting her. Emma suspected he had ulterior motivation for doing that. She didn't trust him. Not one bit.

Emma looked ahead, seeing the knights forming a line ahead of her as they got closer. They had then formed three rows of men to block her entrance to the castle grounds. She chuckled softly as she approached the rest of the way. "All for me?" She smirked. "Take me to your Queen."

"First get off your horse and take your cloak off and give me your weapons." Two men moved closer to take Emma's belongings, another man approached Drake who was not about to let him get closer. He reared up and lashed out with his hoofs.

Emma chuckled as she got off and shook her head. "I will take him to the stables and get him settled in. And then I will go with you to see the Queen. He doesn't trust anyone else to get close to him except those he is familiar with."

The captain rolled his eyes. "Your weapons first or I will take you to the dungeons."

Emma smiled as she stared him down. "Feeling threatened by me boys? I have a message for the Queen. Now if she finds out you boys are preventing me from delivering a very important message to her highness, what will she do to you? I wonder." She noticed they shared nervous glances with each other. "I'll tell you what, take me to the Queen and I will leave my weapons with you outside her room. I deliver her the message. Whatever she decides to do afterwards is her decision. As I see it, it's a win-win for everyone."

The captain stared hard at her, trying to decide if she would be a danger to their Queen. There was something off about this stranger. The way she held herself, the way she spoke… his palms were itching to take the sword and thrust it into her. But then she did say she had a message for his Queen. He still bore the scar on his face from the last time he had incurred her wrath when he prevented someone important from getting. He was blind in one eye as a result. He nodded. "Alright. We'll take you to the Queen. But if you try something, I will take your head off."

Emma wasn't deterred. She smiled at him and nodded. "Lead the way." _*buffoon*_ She led Drake toward the stables first and made sure he was comfortable and fed. She then allowed the knights to take her to the castle. She couldn't help but to be amused at how many of them needed to take her to the castle. There looked to be at least thirty-five knights.

Soon, she found herself inside the home of the Queen. She made sure not to seem too interested in her surroundings lest those presumably less than intelligent knights would assume she was a spy.

They led her to where Regina was in a meeting with some important people. They had made an announcement that this stranger needed to meet with their Queen. Emma then left her weapons with them before entering the room.

Brown eyes met blue/green and it was as if everything stilled for Emma. Her jaw dropped as she gaped at this beautiful woman. She then closed her mouth when she remembered herself. She chuckled softly. "Hi… I'm Emma…" she pushed her hood down so she could make herself more presentable. "I have a message for you… um… I'm sorry… it's in my boot. I promise nothing sharp…"

Regina watched the blonde, intrigued by this new person. She felt a smile tugging at the corners of her sensually plumb lips. She looked at the others in the room. "Please leave us."

"Your Majesty, I don't think it is wise to…" The royal guard spoke up.

Regina turned to glare at her royal guard. "Have you forgotten who I am? What I am capable of? Leave us alone."

The Royal guard bowed his head and stepped out. He refused to look at anyone as he left.

Emma smiled at Regina once they were alone. She then took out the parcel from her boot and then handed it over to Regina. "This is from Eugenia Lucas. Or as everyone calls her… "Gr…"

"Granny, yes." The queen spoke with a fond smile on her face. "How is she and her granddaughter?"

Before Emma could answer her question, and before Regina could finish opening the parcel, a bluish light glowed from her mirror and the face of a man could be seen gazing at them.

Emma gasped, this being her first time seeing something like this sort of magic at work. "What is this?" She asked out of curiosity.

"What do you want? _Do. You. Realize. You_ are interrupting a very important…" Regina started, annoyed with be interfered at a time like this.

The man in the mirror rolled his eyes and stopped her from speaking more. "Do you realize who you are in company of? This is Snow White's daughter!" He sneered at Emma with disgust, fully expecting his Queen to be grateful that he interrupted their meeting.

Chocolate eyes grew darker as they turned to look at Emma. She wondered why Emma White would want to come into her presence if her parents hated her that bad. She almost called out to the guards to take the blonde down to the dungeons.

Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Maybe I was, once upon a time. But I'm not anymore. I escaped the White Kingdom and brought this parcel to the Queen for Granny after she told me the truth about those Charmings. That they lied to everyone about me. I am not their daughter and I never will be!" She growled as her eyes flashed darkly. "I want _nothing_ to do with them ever again!"

"You're lying! You will say anything just to spy on my Queen!" The man spoke.

Emma chuckled darkly. "Am I really? It was Granny who advised me to seek the Queen out and to give this to her. Said that nothing is as it seems. Why don't you let your Queen receive her message? If she wants me to go, I will but only because she asked me to."

The man in the mirror was about to reply to what Emma just said when Regina stopped him. "That's enough from you. Unless you want to lose your tongue?" She eyed Emma, knowing they shared a common friend in Granny. She wanted to know the whole story from Emma, but first, she wanted to see what Granny had sent to her. She opened it, seeing whatever it was had also come with a letter. She saw three items. One, some sort of a baby rattle. She frowned, wondering why Granny had sent it to her. There was also a necklace. Included was a cloth with a cross stitch design on it showing a black and a white swan. The white swan was wearing a crown while the black swan was holding a branch with a red apple in its beak. Regina hummed with approval as she smiled. "Granny always knew I liked swans." She chuckled, curious at the meaning of the black swan. "I also love apples. In fact, I have an apple tree planted in my garden." She then proceeded to read the letter from Granny, recognizing her handwriting.

" _ **Dearest Regina,**_

 _ **I trust this parcel has arrived safely in your hands and that you have welcomed Emma. I sent her to you, knowing you would be more than happy to help her. I know how much you despise Snow White and her Shepherd as you call him. My granddaughter and I had a falling out with those Charmings. They showed their true colors from the very start of sweet Emma's life. I was there when they brought her home. There is so much more to that child than you realize. But that is besides the point. When they unwrapped her, these items fell. The necklace and the baby rattle are hers. When I saw them, I hid them for Emma, knowing one day, she would need them. Maybe they would help her to find out where she came from. The Charmings never said where they got her from. But Ruby and I knew that she wasn't theirs. I overheard Snow talking about how they were glad they stole her from her mother, saying the bitch did not deserve to be a mother. Emma is very special like you are. Maybe someday she will trust you enough to share who she is with you, and what makes her special. She has incredible power inside her, that one does. Please help her. I hope one day she will be reunited with her family. She means a lot to me. And she is like a sister to Ruby. I made this design for you. I know you have a fondness for swans. That's something you will find you have in common with our Emma. I am sure you'll find a way to let me know Emma Is safe. Protect her please.**_

 _ **Much love,**_

 _ **Eugenia"**_

Regina was surprised to learn that those Charmings had somehow stolen Emma from her own family and passed her off as theirs. She vowed right then and there, that she would use everything she had in her power to help Emma find out who she is and where she came from. She was intrigued to find out she had powers and that she also liked swans like she did. She looked at the items again as she strode over to where Emma was standing. "Have you ever seen these?" She asked as she showed her the necklace and rattle.

Emma eyed them with interest. When she took the into her hands, she gasped, feeling power coming from the necklace. It had a crescent moon pendant. It glowed the moment she touched it. She saw a blonde woman holding it and chanting as she poured power into the necklace. She also saw the same woman look over at what appeared to be a nest holding two eggs. She held out two necklaces, one with the moon, one with the star as she allowed the necklaces to be absorbed into the huge eggs with magic along with two baby rattles. She spoke of how much she loved them, how much she couldn't wait to hold them in her arms. She sang to them. Emma had tears falling down her cheeks as she felt her mother's love coming from her necklace, washing over her as it appeared around her neck with magic. The baby rattle was glowing as well. She dropped it in surprise when she felt it's heat, as if it were almost alive.

"Emma?" Regina moved to touch her shoulder. "Why don't I get a room set up for you…"

The man in the mirror got upset. "Your majesty… you can't she's…"

"You will not finish that sentence Sidney. Or I will banish you for good. She will stay as long as she wants. She's under my protection now. She spoke true. Those Charmings are not her real parents." Regina spoke with a finality, indicating the conversation was over and that he should not revisit the topic anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Song of the Dragon

Chapter 3

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. So now Regina has gotten her message from Granny. She got a nice gift from her along with a letter explaining a little about Emma's story. And then Emma got her necklace and baby rattle. Both very powerful items which gave her a glimpse of her birth mother. She has yet to explain to Regina about what she saw. Now Regina has taken Emma under her wing so to speak. She's under the Queen's protection. Sidney isn't happy about it. What will happen next?

##########

Emma looked at Regina, still reeling from what she had just seen. She could still feel the effects the necklace was having on her. Her hand was still humming from when she held the baby rattle in her hand.

Regina frowned slightly when she noticed that Emma had not replied to her offer of a room and was about to say something about it when she saw the way Emma had lifted her own hand and was staring with shock at it. She moved closer to see what was happening. And that was when she saw it. A crescent shape forming on her wrist. "Emma? What is this?"

Emma shook her head. "I don't… understand this. What's happening to me? This is… my hand it's humming…"

Regina reached out and took a hold of her hand. She could feel such powerful magic at work here. "It's your magic. Em-ma. Have you ever experienced magic before?" She asked.

Emma nodded. "Yeah… Always… but not like this… this is new to me." She continued staring at her wrist. "Why do I have the moon on my wrist? What does this mean Regina?"

Regina was intrigued by the fact Emma had experienced magic before. She wanted to learn more about this blonde. She was very interesting to her. "Maybe this means you have the powers related to the moon. I will need to look into this for you." She smiled, absolutely fascinated with Emma. She could see she was nothing like that Snow White she despised. Snow and her idiot _Charming_. She looked at the blonde, feeling her magic. She could feel just how much power this young lady had. Regina felt a certain draw to Emma.

Emma looked at Regina, her eyes wide with curiosity as she thought about what that would entail, the possibilities of what would be involved with having the powers of the moon. She realized something important. "Does that mean… would my birth parents have magical powers? Because my… um the Charmings certainly had none. I can't believe they lied to me my whole life!" She huffed angrily. That was when it began to hit her hard. "They knew! And they were going to get me married off against my will and not only that but to get the doctor to make me-" she stopped herself before revealing too much about herself just yet. She moved and sat down, feeling another emotion taking over her. "I hate them."

Regina gasped, feeling Emma's emotions surging with raw power. She noticed that Emma had almost slipped about something. She couldn't help but to wonder just what those damned Charmings had planned to do with Emma. Why would they want to have a doctor do something to her? She scoffed. Clearly, they'd crossed a line with her. She wanted Emma to be able to trust her enough to tell her everything, but she did not want to jeopardize this new friendship she was developing with Emma. She decided to change the subject. "So Granny mentioned that you like swans. How did you become fascinated with them?" She decided she was going to offer her a drink and perhaps a snack before getting her settled in. "How about a drink Em-ma?" She smiled brightly. "Perhaps you would like to freshen up first and get yourself comfortable?" She noticed Emma was still wearing the clothes she had been riding in. She'd opted to wear riding pants instead of a dress. She hummed and bit her lower lip as she noticed several things about Emma. Regina was intrigued. But she wanted Emma to feel comfortable enough to open up to her.

Emma nodded and finally smiled at Regina as she began to relax. "I'd like that."

After getting them some drinks and snacks after Emma had gotten herself freshened up, Regina led Emma to another room so they could have some privacy and she could ensure Emma was comfortable enough to talk freely with her. She noticed Emma wearing pants again. She smiled. "I do have a garden outside by the pond. In that pond, I have several Swans."

Emma smiled then. "You asked me how I became fascinated with them. There's this lake I always ran away to where they had swans there. White ones. Once I saw a black one, an archer shot an arrow at him, knowing the Queen of the White kingdom didn't want a black swan to taint the white flock there. I ran and found the black swan before the archer got to him and nursed it back to health in secrecy. One of the White swans was his mate and I knew which one it was so when I could, I protected them as best as I could. One day, after having taken care of them, I went back to check on their family, I found them dead. It pissed me off. Why would anyone want to destroy such beautiful creatures? Of course I told Granny and Ruby about it. Told them how much I hated being a part of the White legacy. Ruby joked and said I should change my name to Emma Swan. Just to piss them off and to remind them of what they did to my swans." She chuckled.

Regina hummed. "Then that's what I shall call you. Emma Swan." She smiled. "It makes sense since clearly you're not the child of Snow White or Prince Charming." She couldn't believe the audacity of what they did to those swans. Had she been there when that happened, she would have seen to it they lost their limbs.

Emma grinned. "I like it. Emma Swan has a nice sound to it." She nodded. "Ruby would get such a kick out of it if she found out I changed my name." She smirked knowingly. She sipped the drink Regina offered her. "This is delicious."

Regina smiled, pleased with what she said. "Made with the apples from my tree. I'm glad you're enjoying your drink. Perhaps after you've rested, tomorrow you'd like to join me for a stroll. I would love to show you my garden and my pond. You'll probably get to see the swans there."

Emma lit up, giving Regina a beautiful smile, filled with gratitude. "I'd like that very much."

Regina led her up to her room, giving her the second best room in all of her castle, right next to her own room. She wanted to keep Emma close and to make sure she was where she could keep an eye on her. She would be able to ensure her protection. The Queen couldn't help but to smile at the fact she already had so much in common with this blonde. Especially their shared hatred for those Charmings. She was looking forward to getting to know Emma Swan as much as possible. Already, she felt protective of her and such a certain draw to her that she had never felt with anyone else before. "I hope you like this room I've picked out for you, Em-ma. My room is just next to this one."

Emma walked in, noticing how different this room was compared to her old one. She liked what she was seeing. Very much so. She grinned. "I love it. I'm glad to see it's not pink, white, in pastel colors or with frills. That was a nightmare for me." She chuckled. She strode over to the huge window that had a huge arch and huge balcony to go with it. She loved it that she was able to go out into the fresh air and sighed happily, seeing there was a full moon outside. She could feel the glow of the moon seeming to envelop her in its embrace. She swore she could feel the power of the moon filling her to the brim. "This is perfect. Thank you, Regina."

Regina moved to stand next to Emma, feeling something happening in the air. She could feel powerful magic at work here. It only served to convince her that Emma definitely drew her powers from the moon. She could become a very powerful sorceress if that was something she wanted to be. She moved and watched how Emma seemed to be undulating under the effects of the moon's power. She was fascinated by what she was seeing.

Emma moaned happily as she gripped the railing. She closed her eyes and sighed with pleasure before she opened her eyes, looking upon the beauty of the moon. She loved how the moon's reflection danced and rippled on the surface of the lake below them. She turned and laughed as she grinned at Regina.

The Queen gasped, surprised by the way Emma's eyes reflected the glow of the moon before turning golden and then turning neon green in color. They were certainly not human in nature. She was intrigued by what she was seeing right now. She knew just the right person she needed to reach out to who could most likely help Emma to realize her potential. An old friend of hers. Her mentor. "Em-ma,would it be alright with you if I contacted my friend and told her about you? She's the one who taught me advanced magic. She was my mentor too and taught me so much more than I had learned. I had another mentor, but I don't trust him to help you…"

Emma sighed. "You trust your friend? She won't get word out to the Charmings will she? I mean… about where I am living now?" She wanted to make sure she could trust this woman to help her figure out what was happening to her.

Regina chuckled. "I trust her. She despises the Charmings just as much as I do. She hasn't said why yet. But I am sure she will when she's ready. She's a very powerful sorceress. She could teach you so much more about the magic you wield. If that's something you would like to learn." She smiled.

Emma smiled at what Regina was telling her. She was now feeling curious about Regina's friend. "You think she will teach me everything? The Charmings hated it that I have magic. They forbade me from using my powers, so I would use them in secrecy. They caught me a few times and sent me away whenever I used my magic. They would lock me up and tell me stories of Rumplestiltskin and how they locked him up and made it to where he couldn't use his powers. They threatened to do the same to me if I didn't stop using my magic. They hate me." She sighed. "David saw to it that I received the best training I could get at being the best fighter they have. As long as I promised not to use magic on them or around them." Emma smirked. "Snow hated it that I was being trained to fight like a man. She said I was supposed to be a princess and not a warrior... Or a Knight. They trained me hard. It's ironic especially since I have a…" She stopped herself again and didn't finish what she was saying. "Anyways, Snow wanted to keep me in dresses and gowns. I kept destroying them every chance I could. I would appease them for an hour, two at the most. Instead of putting my clothes away properly… I would destroy them."

Regina laughed, amused by what Emma was sharing with her. "Have you always been this rebellious?" She tried to imagine what Snow would be like every time Emma did this to her. She then remembered something. "Let me guess, she dressed you in pastel and frills? Pink?" She had a knowing smirk on her face. She looked down at what Emma was wearing and thought she got a glimpse of something that shouldn't be there. She now had an idea of what Emma's problem was. But she would let the blonde tell her when she was ready. "She forbade you from wearing pants?" She remembered Emma mentioning something about the Charmings bringing the doctor to take care of something relating to Emma. She bit her lower lip as she began to realize what the bigger picture was here.

Emma growled in response, her eyes growing dark. "Yeah. But David told her to let me wear pants for now. Telling her it was only going to be temporary but that as long as I trained, she would need to bear with me wearing pants. He made sure I agreed with his wife to wear a dress when I was told to or else they would put me in the stocks and publicly humiliate me in front of everyone. They threatened to strip me and let them see… um to punish me." She trembled with fury as she remembered all the times she'd been threatened by them.

Regina's eyes went dark when she heard what Emma said. The Charmings did that to her?! Threatening her?! Her jaw clenched as her hands formed into fists. "How. Dare. They!" She growled, wanting to strangle them, to take their hearts and crush them! "Just because you're different?!" She scoffed. "Emma. You're so much better than they could ever be. You do not deserve them and they had no right to do this… to treat you like you're less than them?! What hypocrisy!" She moved to a desk and took out a parchment, scribbling something on it before calling a raven to their window. She tied the parchment and sent the raven to send her note to her mentor.

She looked at Emma and smiled at her, smugly. "We will take care of this. Those Charmings will not know what hit them. We will be ready to show them just what you are capable of. They made a fatal mistake messing with you like that."

Emma was surprised at the ferocity Regina was displaying at wanting to make them pay. "What else did they do to you? Why do you want to help me? You don't know me… I mean… why would you want to help someone like me? I'm nobody… I'm just a… _freak_." She whispered.

"You're NOT a freak!" Regina replied with such force that it surprised Emma. She moved closer to the blonde and cupped her chin. She spoke with compassion. "You're not a freak. You're Emma Swan. My friend, my companion, and my knight. At least that's what I am hoping you'd like to be. I have a very good feeling you are going to be so much more than that soon." She smiled. "Besides, you're under my protection. I want you to know you can trust me. I don't want you to ever feel like you are not worth it, because you are." She smiled as she caressed Emma's cheek. "We are so much alike, you and I." She murmured. "Like you, they judged me. I've been called so many things. A freak, a witch, a villain. They called me evil. A hag."

"No." Emma shook her head. "A hag? How could they? You're beautiful. A freak? How can you be?" She couldn't begin to understand how anyone could think this beautiful woman could be a freak.

Regina smiled at Emma. "I'm capable of so many things. I learned to conceal a part of myself. Even after certain rumors got out. I know what it's like to be different. I learned to accept who I am and use it to my advantage. I am so glad you're here. I want you to think of this as your home now. You asked me what else they did to me. Snow could never keep a secret. She called me an abomination. She said what I have was not natural. She said I would never be a Queen because of it. That I didn't deserve that title. I'm very certain she said the same thing to you about yourself didn't she?" She stepped closer, looking at the truth in Emma's eyes.

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat when she heard what the Queen said about everything. She nodded. "But surely you don't have what I do. How can you be a freak? They said all that to me and more. That's why…" she looked down at herself. "They wanted the doctor to...to cut it off. They said… I would never be a… a woman with it. They could never accept me as I am. That I was happy with what I have. They were going to have it cut off before handing me to Sir Killian Jones to be wed to him." She had a look of utter distaste on her face.

Regina inhaled deeply as she finally got Emma to open up and trust her with this personal piece of information. However her hackles rose when she heard the name of the man they were planning to hand Emma off to. " _Sir Killian Jones_?! Hah! That rum guzzling fool is NO knight! He's a filthy pirate!" She had a look of pure unadulterated hatred for this man. "After Snow White's family fortune no doubt. He is a womanizer, a thief, and he thinks so little of the fairer sex. Does he know? About your dilemma?" She asked.

Emma was surprised to learn this about Killian. A pirate? That explained how he acted around her. She knew he'd been lying to the Charmings all along and they chose not to believe her. "Just that I have something that needs to be removed before they would have me ready for him. They did not want him to impregnate me for fear that I would end up with another abomination like me. They not only wanted to have my appendage removed, they wanted the doctor to mess me up inside so I wouldn't be able to have a baby. They were going to hire a poor lowly pregnant woman to give them her child and pass it off as mine and Killian's child." She finally explained everything to Regina.

Regina was very appalled to hear what the Charmings had planned to do with Emma. "Well then it's a very good thing they failed. You're here. With me. I will not let anyone do any such thing to you, Em-ma." Her voice drawled. "Others have tried that with me. But I fought back HARD. I had good teachers to teach me what I know. My mother tried that with me and I banished her to another realm. Together you and I will show them, won't we?" She gave her a truly wicked smile as she laced her arm into hers.


	4. Chapter 4

Song of the Dragon

Chapter 4

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Well now Snow White's archenemy has taken Emma in. At the same time, Granny has sent Regina a letter with some things belonging to Emma. Regina has vowed to protect the blonde and help her to find her birth parents. There isn't anything she wouldn't do for her right now. How long will it take before Regina's mentor arrives to meet our Emma?

########

Emma smiled brightly as she allowed Regina to get closer to her like this. She had a feeling that things were going to work out for the better. She couldn't wait to get to know this woman who had taken her under her wing. "Will you tell me more of what those Charmings put you through? I figure since we're getting to know each other…"

Regina looked at the blonde. "I may have a certain fondness for Eugenia Lucas and her granddaughter, but that doesn't mean I can tell you my life story just yet. Maybe one day we can revisit this topic. Don't get me wrong, I'm just going to have to wait until another time. In the meantime, let's get you settled in. You've had quite a trip and I do appreciate you sharing your story with me. I have business to tend to and tomorrow is another day. We have much to do then. Good night dear." Regina left Emma for the night.

The blonde bit her lip, wondering if she had said something to send Regina away. Had she said something wrong? She sighed and shrugged as she found a gown on the bed. She moved it over to the chair nearby and opted instead to sleep in the nude. She lay awake in bed, feeling the light of the moon caressing her body. She sighed, not knowing that ever since she got the necklace from her birth mother, whomever she was… that her life was about to change drastically soon. She reached for the baby rattle and turned it over in her hand, feeling it grow warmer as soon as she touched it. It began to hum and vibrate as if it were alive. She sat up, her eyes growing wide as she realized something was happening. Suddenly, a beam of light shot from the rattle out the open window into the night. She jumped off her bed and stood up, feeling drawn to the balcony, her feet moved, taking her to the beckoning balcony. Her eyes glowed and soon her entire body thrummed with an energy she didn't know she had before. She moaned as she felt its magic flood her whole being with its power. The rattle shook and grew in her hand, forming into a scepter before it disappeared with magic. Emma collapsed to the floor, gasping when she saw her hands had turned into claws… or were they talons? She couldn't be sure of what was happening. She felt something unfolding from her back and suddenly she had wings which were magnificent and huge. She stumbled as she tried to move further onto the balcony so not to break anything with her wings. Her back felt as if it were on fire and then it didn't burn anymore. She heard a roaring sound in her ears before she blacked out.

########

When Emma regained consciousness, she noticed she was no longer in her room, but had been moved to another room in the castle. She looked down, noticing she was wearing the gown that had been placed on her bed the night before. She felt heat rising in her cheeks as she wondered who found her and brought her there. She did not remember what happened to cause her blackout. She remembered being very naked. And well… now she wasn't. She swallowed, feeling very dehydrated. She sat up, prepared to investigate her surroundings.

"Relax dear. I was the one who found you after hearing what sounded like roaring come from your room. Care to tell me what happened to you, Emma?" Regina moved into her line of vision.

Emma gulped as she found a cup of water. She drank it and then moved to look at the Queen. "Um… you found me? I don't really recall what happened. Just... I was lying in bed and thinking about…" she fingered her necklace, noticing it felt very warm to the touch. That was when she realizing something else. "My baby rattle… where is it? I was holding it in my hands and then um… I don't know… I passed out and now I'm here."

Regina sighed. "I have no idea. We will have to look again soon. When I found you… you were burning up. I took you and bathed you in cold water before dressing you. Don't worry, I was discrete." She smiled. "I had to bring your fever under control." She reached out and took a hold of Emma's hands, looking at them closely as if she were searching for something there.

Emma took her hands back, wondering why Regina was so interested in them. "What's going on Regina? Did… did you see something when I was um…" she let the words hang.

Regina bit her lower lip. "I heard roaring and came to check on you. I saw you collapse but before you collapsed…" she sighed deeply as she moved to sit next to Emma. "You had wings and your hands were…" she saw the look on Emma's face. "Has this happened to you before?"

Emma's hands shook as everything that happened to her the night before, came rushing back. "Not while I was awake." She whispered. "I've had dreams where I turned into something different. Occasionally I would wake up and think I was hallucinating… and my hands would be like claws or talons. Sometimes I would look in the mirror and my eyes would be different. Last night was the first time it happened with my eyes wide open. My necklace showed me what my mother looks like. I guess I have a sibling or something like that. She sang to us and then… last night I took that baby rattle out… but when I held it the first time after you showed it to me… it felt alive in my hand and I was surprised. I dropped it. I couldn't sleep so I… I took it out and then things happened. It grew in my hand and then disappeared. My back felt like it was on fire and then before I passed out… I saw…"

"Wings." Regina finished and nodded, biting her lower lip.

Emma's eyes grew wide as she realized Regina had seen everything. It only validated everything that happened to her. "You saw it? You saw me like that?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes Em-ma, I saw everything…" she gasped when Emma stood up quickly. "Wait…"

Emma began pacing. "Maybe I should leave. It's probably better this way. I mean this is your kingdom and having someone like me within your castle walls… uhm…" Emma looked around. "Let me just get my clothes and I'll be out of your…"

Regina stood up and stopped Emma's rambling the only way she could think of. She allowed Emma to see her as she really was. "Emma stop, look at me."

The blonde stopped in her tracks as her jaw dropped. She looked at the Queen and it was as if she were seeing her for the very first time. "Wh… how?" She whispered in awe.

Regina's eyes were directed on the floor between them as if in shame. Yet she stood before Emma Swan in all her glory. Behind her were great black leathery wings unfurled. Her long dark locks cascaded down her back. Her eyes were golden with crimson irises. Her lips crimson, her skin a dark reddish purple. "You asked me why Snow White despised me. She caught me one day when I was bathing. She called me a freak and I snapped. I turned into this. But before I did…" she allowed herself to change back to what she was. She then turned around and showed her the knotted flesh where her wings had emerged from.

"She saw me like this… saw these ridges on my shoulder blades. I reacted and she swore she would have me hunted down,chased away from my castle. That was the night I married her father. It didn't matter that I saved her life or that she'd caught me with the stable boy. She told my mother and she had him killed in front of me. She knew about my curse because she practiced dark magic while she was pregnant with me. Rumple promised her that I would be powerful and impossible to destroy. Cora used magic to blind Leopoldo to what I really looked like. Snow called me the Evil Queen and turned so many people against banished me from my castle. I am it's rightful Queen. Snow White married the Shepherd boy who was a fraud from the very start. I'm sorry for snapping at you before we went to bed. It's still a sore subject for me. But what you see right now. This is who I really am. So there's no need for you to leave. I do know what it's like to be treated differently because of what you've been born with. I hope this will not make you think any less of me…" she finally looked at Emma, noticing the blonde had stepped closer.

Emma's mouth went dry as she stepped closer to Regina. "Your mother did this to you? While she was pregnant? Rumple too…" she circled her and looked at her back closely. "May I?" When Regina nodded, she reached out and touched her shoulder blades, feeling how strong the ridges felt, the muscles flexing beneath her fingers. Emma couldn't help but to be happy that Regina showed this side of herself to her. It showed that she was placing her trust in her. It caused her to want to protect this woman with everything that was in her. She felt the way Regina seemed to be leaning into her when she touched her back. It humbled her to see that she was trusting her. She remembered how Regina in turn had also promised to protect her as well. She felt like she could talk to her about anything now that she'd seen the real Regina Mills. The weight seemed to lift from her shoulders as she sighed with relief and she smiled, finally at ease about the whole situation. She felt Regina relax even more.

The brunette smiled when she saw that Emma accepted what she shared with her and could see she lost the desire to run. "Thank you Emma. You can trust me, you know that now don't you?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I trust you. I hope you trust me too. What made you want to show me? What are you Exactly?" Emma asked.

Regina smiled as she got her clothes back on. "It figured it was only fair since I saw you when you were in a vulnerable state. I meant what I said dear, you're under my protection now. Since mother used dark magic she stole from Hell, I suppose the devil must have had the last laugh when I was born. I'm one of his creations." She smirked and hummed happily, seeing that Emma wasn't scared away by this revelation.

Emma smirked as she digested what she learned. "Well then, I guess we make quite the pair don't we? Don't worry, I will not let anyone use what we are against us. It will help to find out who my parents are and then we'll take it from there. Now how about that breakfast and stroll you promised me, my Queen?"

A beautiful bright smile broke out on Regina's face as she laughed delightedly. "I have a bath ready for you, why don't you get cleaned up and join me in the garden? We're having our breakfast brought out there. And then after our stroll, I need to take care of some things." She threaded her arm through Emma's and led her to the baths so she could get cleaned up. Regina had special plans and wanted to get a good head start at making the preparations needed.

########

While Emma was taking her bath, Regina composed another letter and sent it to Granny to let the woman know that Emma was now in good hands. She promised that Emma would be protected at all costs and that she would help her find out what happened. She instructed Granny to burn the letter as soon as she got it and that she would find a way for she and Ruby to be brought to them without Snow or Charming finding out. She spoke of several changes taking place and what to expect. She included a cryptic message only Granny and Ruby would understand.

After that was out of the way, a raven flew in with a message attached. Regina got up and attended to retrieving the note and proceeded to read it.

 _ **{Darling Regina,**_

 _ **I got your message about this young lady you want me to meet. While I would love to meet your new friend, I've received troubling news of my own. It may be some time before I can make plans to come see you. Believe me, once I take care of things, I will come to visit.**_

 _ **Best regards,**_

 _ **Maleficent}**_

Regina bit her lower lip as she wondered what was going on with her old friend. She decided to send her another note and let her know what happened since her last letter to her. She spoke about what happened to Emma before she'd passed out, saying she thought it would be important and urgent for them to meet. She sent the bird off with the new message. Just then, she saw Emma come outside.

Regina smiled when she saw that Emma was wearing her colors. "Black looks good on you dear." She murmured as Emma joined her.

Emma smiled, "Thank you, my Queen. The food looks good." She sat down and they ate their meal.

Regina the proceeded to let Emma know that she'd sent a message to Granny to let her know Emma was safe and doing well. She knew how much it would mean to Emma to know she had reached out to the Lucases for her.

"Thanks Regina." Emma lit up, feeling so much better. "I just hope those Charmings don't get wind of the fact that Granny and Ruby helped me to get away…"

"I've instructed Granny to destroy the letter I sent to her as soon as she's read it. They should be safe. I have ways of watching them without being seen. Would you like me to show you after our stroll?" Regina smiled as soon as their plates were taken away and she moved with Emma, leading her towards the pond at the edge of the clearing.

"Yes, please." Emma smiled and nodded as they began walking together. She loved how beautiful the landscape was, very peaceful and tranquil. Regina showed her the apple orchard on the way to the pond and noticed how much pride the Queen took with her apple trees.

Soon, they reached their destination and Emma delighted in seeing the swans in the pond. She saw several white swans along with the black swans. "They're so beautiful!" She sighed with contentment at seeing them there.

Regina chuckled happily, loving the way Emma reacted to seeing the swans there. She noticed how the swans moved closer to Emma. She gasped when she saw how one young black swan moved to Emma and how he seemed drawn to the blonde.

Emma chuckled softly as her eyes grew misty. She knelt on the grass and allowed the swan to come closer. She reached out tenderly as the swan moved onto her lap. Just then, another white swan made her presence known and moved closer to where Emma and Regina were. She began to ruffle her own feathers until a lone white swan came out and landed at Regina's feet. Just then, the black swan did the same, plucking out one feather and dropping it in Emma's lap before he joined the white swan and they joined the other swans, leaving Emma and Regina awed at what they'd just witnessed together. Emma couldn't help but to be reminded of the swans she'd saved once upon a time before their lives had been rudely destroyed.

Emma held the black feather as she looked at Regina who in turn was holding a white feather.

Regina gasped as she began to realize what this all meant, and took it to be a sign of things to come. She smiled at Emma and reached out to take a hold of her hand, feeling as if their moment with the swans was truly magical and had brought them closer together. "Come on. It's time I showed you how I keep an eye on Granny and her granddaughter." She smiled as she helped Emma up.


End file.
